


Why is it always him..

by Sinpsimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Lol sad, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpsimp/pseuds/Sinpsimp
Summary: George finally gets the guts to tell Dream he's in love with him...but Dream dosen't feel the same.
Kudos: 3





	Why is it always him..

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sadness but really I'm so sorry for this- (I'm not now pay up in tears :])

"I-im sorry..." Dream started getting up from the couch and starting walking to the door.

George on the other hand couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't do anything at all in that moment.

He just got rejected from his long time crush and best friend and the reason? He was in love with his other best friend, Sapnap.

"I really am sorry-" He said in the middle of the door way, "I hope you understand.." 

And that was the last thing Dream said as he left George, alone, hurt, heartbroken, sad, mad, really anything you can think of.

George knew this would happen so why the hell did it hurt him so much, I mean for God sakes he replayed this exact same situation in his head as Dream was driving over to George's house. So why did it hurt..Why..why..why..WHY?!..

George started crying, harder than he's every had before. He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted this empty feeling to go away. He wanted...Dream..

What was so good about Sapnap?! Why did Dream chose Sapnap over him?! Why was he the one getting heartbroken?! Why did the universe hate him out of all people?! 

He sniffled a bit while walking to the door and locking it. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower, his favorite place to cry.

~~~

He cried and cried and cried and cried until no tears was left..until it was night time..until he stopped wanting to feel vulnerable.

He got out the shower and put on some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a jacket, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

He wanted to clear his head from all icky feelings he was feeling, he wanted to forget his best friend left him for his other best friend, he wanted to forget..everything.

He hated himself for liking Dream. He hated himself for feeling any romantic way towards Dream. He hated how he knew that his friendship between Dream and him had ended due to his dumb feelings. He hated himself so so much.

He stopped walking once he got to a bench in his local park. He sat down and then...broke down once again..

"Why...why...why..why..why..why..why...why is it always him...why is it never me.."


End file.
